All because of a bet
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: After a bet is made Draco has a few months to land a certain girl. With his reputation and pride on the line he would never have thought so many lives would change.DMHG Note: later books in series do not apply. And rating may go up for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, but share his last name. 

Author Note…just so everyone knows I have changed a lot of the story that JK has given us….instead Voldemort was defeated in his fifth year and everyone is alive.

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the greater part of the summer at the burrow, but now they are heading back to Hogwarts for their 7th and final yea. They were excited to say the least. After this year they would leave Hogwarts and never see Snape or Malfoy again. This thought brought them much joy. They left the burrow and headed for Kings Cross station.

"This year is going to be the best." Hermione stated after they had crossed over to platform 9 ¾.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said and they all got on the train, but Ron went off in search for a seat.

"We got here too late; all the compartments are going to be full." Harry said.

""Well, we'll find a place to sit." Hermione reassured him as they waited for Ron to return.

"Well I've looked all over." Said Ron. "There's a spot in Neville and Ginny's compartment. A spot in Lavender and Pavarti's compartment, and unfortunately the only other spot I could find was the compartment with Malfoy and his Slytherin "friends"." Ron reported making a sick face when talking about Malfoy.

"I call Ginny's" Harry said and ran towards the direction Ron had pointed in.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be the bigger man here Hermione."

"Thanks Ron." She said with a smile.

"Yeah…Well good luck with the Slytherins" he said, smiled and ran off to Lavender's compartment.

"'Bigger man.' Yeah he showed that." She said to herself. "Great now I get to spend hours with Malfoy" and she slowly started toward the Slytherin compartment.

Malfoy was sitting in his compartment with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Jeffery Carpenter, a relatively new addition to their group of "friends" since he stayed with the Malfoy's during the summer, when Hermione opened the door to the compartment.

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Pansy asked snottily reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah Granger. What happened? Did your boyfriends kick you out?" Malfoy said.

"No Malfoy, but speaking of which how's your boyfriends doing?" she asked head cocked to one side.

"Who's she talking about Draco? Someone I should know about?" Pansy asked.

"No! You stupid…" he said glaring at Hermione who was snickering in the doorway. "What do you want Granger?"

"Just ignore me. Unfortunately due to a lack of seats I am forced to sit with you." Hermione said sitting as far away from them as possible.

"Whatever Granger. Just admit it, you want me." Draco said and his friends laughed.

"I'd rather stand in a room of screaming Mandrakes or impale myself on a Basilisk tooth." She retaliated and his smile faded.

"So Carpenter did you see that hot blonde I was with last night?" Malfoy said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, hey man how was she?" Carpenter asked.

"Perfect…if you know what I mean." Malfoy said holding his hands up to his chest and playing with his pretend boobs.

"Wow….and what about-"

"Excuse me." Said Hermione and she left the compartment not looking at any of them.

"That was brilliant." Pansy said, "How'd you come up with that so fast?"

" I didn't, they really were out to here." He said and again made his hand gestures. " Oh and that other thing….also perfect." He said to Carpenter giving him a thumbs up.

"So you going to see her again?"

"No. Why would I?"

"You're such a jerk Draco." Pansy said.

"I know" Malfoy said with a smile.

"That Granger is pretty hot." Carpenter said.

"Hermione Granger?" Pansy questioned.

"Yeah she is hot, but she's an annoying mudblood" Malfoy said.

Hermione walked along the corridors of the train looking for a place to squeeze in, with no luck. Eventually she found a compartment with Luna Lovegood and some other girls and joined them.

"Hello Hermione. I was wondering when I was going to see you." Luna said.

"Yeah. I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you guys. I just came from Malfoy's compartment." Hermione said looking from Luna to the other girls.

"You mean you actually saw and talked to Draco Malfoy?" said one of the other girls.

"Yeah." Hermione said slowly. "It's not like he's a superstar or anything."

"No….he's a super hot, mega sexy, love god." The girl said and the other girls nodded their heads.

"You're not a fan are you?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah everyone is. Especially in my year. I'm only one year younger than him. He's so perfect." She squealed excitedly.

"Yeah he's a saint."

"Well he's perfect for me." She said brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Oh please! He's a jerk and a horn dog. He'd screw anything on two legs as long as it had pretty eyes and two boobs!" Hermione said.

"Can you hook me up with him?" The red head asked.

"You have to be nuts. Besides I don't even know you that well not to mention that he probably wouldn't even listen to me."

"My name is Valerie. I'm a sixth year and from now on your best friend. You can at least try to talk to him right?" she asked with a puppy-dog pout.

" I guess I can try but I cant promise anything." Hermione said.

"Thanks!!" she squealed.

"We're almost to Hogwarts" said Luna, completely changing the subject, "I hope they have pudding."

Everyone just stared at her as she stared out the window into the darkness.

"So Malfoy what's the grand total for the summer?" asked Crabbe.

"Oh, I'd say about 20 girls, but only about half of them went all the way." He said with a wink.

"I don't believe you." Said Carpenter, shaking his head, with a smile.

"I can get any girl I want." Said Malfoy. "Just ask Pansy"

"Hey!" she squealed and chucked her Daily Prophet at him.

"Oh I have no doubt that you can get any girl. No, I have doubts, however, on whether you can keep a girl for longer than a week." Said Carpenter.

"I can do anything with any girl." Malfoy said confidently.

"Ok fine. Care to make a bet?"

"Name the stakes."

"You have to get a girl, that I choose, to go out with you and keep her until…hmmm…lets say the end of the year dance." Said Carpenter

"Ok, how much you talking here?"

"Oh lets say 200 galleons. But you also must get her to go out with you before the Christmas dance."

"Deal. Who's the lucky girl?" Draco asked with a smile smile.

"hmmm…lets see. Well I cant pick Pansy because she's already had a taste of the "great Draco Malfoy." No hmmm….." Carpenter said then broke into a mile long grin. "Lets go with the famous yet attractive Hermione Granger."

A/N: Yeah I know like that wasn't predictable. . Well if you didn't like that chapter hopefully you will like later ones. Well I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1…duh

Chapter 2:

"Hermione Grange?!?!" Malfoy and Pansy said together.

"Are you _mad_?" Malfoy asked.

"Sounds like I'm getting 200 galleons, considering that you've already agreed to our little bet."

"Oh you conniving little…" Malfoy said.

"What did you think was going to happen when I stay a summer at _your_ house." Carpenter said. "Are you going to accept or pay me now?"

"Oh shit. I've got my work cut out for me."

"So…?"

"Yeah I accept." Said Malfoy just as the train came to a stop and the Slytherins got up to leave. "You're dead though you know that?"

"You see, this is the way I saw it. You hook her, you screw her a couple times, bring her to the dance, and then dump her, but since we all know that you won't last that long it's a win-win situation for me. I get the money and I get to watch you suffer in between." Carpenter said and started laughing.

"Carpenter?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up." Malfoy said and they got off the train and headed for the carriages.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year." Crabbe said to Goyle.

Hermione and Luna left their compartment and headed for the carriages.

"So how was your summer Hermione?" Luna asked.

"It was fine." Hermione said forcing a smile on her face, this did not go unnoticed by Luna, but she didn't have enough time to ask before Ginny showed up.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Ginny" said Luna and they went to get in a carriage but stopped when they saw who was in the carriage. It was Malfoy. He was lounged in the carriage, arms at either side of him.

"Hello ladies. You going my way?" he asked with a smile.

"Can you not be a pervert?" Asked Ginny.

"Eh. It's happened once or twice." He said. " You getting in or not?" he asked.

"unfortunately we have no choice." Hermione said and the three girls got in and it took off.

"So Granger, how was your summer?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked starring at him.

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"Come on, what is it?" she asked again.

"Really Granger, I'm hurt" he said then took his finger and ran it from his eye down his chin muttering the word "tear."

"My mistake." She said getting up to leave as they came to a stop.

"Fine, fine. I need a tutor." He said.

"Ha! I knew it." She said.

"Wait you knew he was stupid or that he wanted something?" Ginny asked.

"Well, both but I was talking about the fact that he wanted something." Hermione laughed getting out of the carriage.

"You know Granger you can be real bitchy when you want to." Malfoy said.

Hermione just turned around and smiled the biggest smile she could at him before turning and walking with the others towards the castle.

"I want more than you think Granger." He said to himself as he watched her walk away.

The entrance ceremony and dinner seemed to fly by for Hermione than it used to, but that may be because every time she looked up she saw Malfoy looking at her. She was so preoccupied at why he was starring at her that she didn't even hear what Professor Dumbledore had said.

As she left the great hall towards the Gryffindor common room she had the feeling of being followed but every time she turned around there was no one there.

Just before reaching the Gryffindor portrait she turned around one last time and caught Malfoy behind her.

"Geez Malfoy don't do that." She demanded, hand on her chest.

"so Granger have you thought about what I asked you?" he asked getting closer to her.

"A-about what?" she asked backing as far away from him as she could but ran into the wall.

"Come on Granger think. Use that beautiful head of yours." He said sarcastically still getting closer to her.

"Stop Malfoy. Don't come any closer." She said looking for her wand but remembering that she left it in her trunk, so she put her hands out and turned her head to the side , squinting her eyes closed.

Draco thought this was strange but never the less continued with his plan. He was trying to get her to fall for him like all the others did, with his charm; well that's what he called it anyway.

"The tutoring Granger. Are you going to or not?" he asked backing off just a little bit.

"What do I get out of this?" She asked relaxing a little.

"Well you get to spend time with me of course." He said while caressing her arm with his finger, she flinched and moved away.

"You're really scarring me" she said and entered the portrait leaving a puzzled Malfoy in the corridor.

No girl had ever resisted his "Charm" before. Granger was going to be a lot harder to win over than he thought. _I'll get you tomorrow._ He thought and turned to go to his own common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill….

That night the corridors were silent. The castle was literally asleep, as the portraits were snoozing in their frames. Then there was Hermione's room. Hermione was having another nightmare. One like she has been having for the past several months, about a very dark night.

She could see a man on top of her as she lay in bed. What clothes he had on were as black as the night sky out her window. The man was fidgeting with many things while he lay on top of her. She was about to scream for help when he covered her mouth.

"You scream and I promise you your family dies" he said then continues with what he was doing when he was satisfied that she wouldn't scream.

She started to cry as the man continued h is assault. She felt so helpless. Her wand was too far away for her to reach and he was too heavy to push off not to mention the fact that his own wand was jabbed into he neck. Fighting him off was impossible, so she gave in and let him do what he wanted.

"That's right mud blood. You know your place this is all your good for." The man said looking into her eyes as he pushed into her

Her sobs only stopped momentarily as she gasped in pain. Then she woke up. Her hand wrapped around her wand that she now kept under her pillow. Each dream was the same and she'd always wake up in a cold sweat. How could she have let this happen?

This time she woke up at about three in the morning and decided going back to sleep wasn't worth it so she got up. She got dressed and headed for the grounds. She walked through the deserted halls, that seemed to match her thoughts, dark and alone. She walked over to a tree and sat down by it. She needed to think and tonight the moon light reflected beautifully off the dark lake and it eased her a little. The cool breezes of fall were clearly felt but right now she didn't care.

Hermione Granger was not the only one up at this bewitching hour. Carpenter needed a few extra hours to prepare for classes that day when he saw her heading for the grounds.

"Oh this is to good. I've never seen Draco up at this hour, but why not start today?" he said to himself as he headed for the Slytherin dormitories.

He opened the door to the room he shared with Draco and a few other Slytherin students, and saw the sleeping figure he was about to awaken.

Draco was sleeping soundly on his side in his bed. He had probably just gone to sleep after the big party the night before, his hair was slightly messed up from the few hours he _had_ slept, and his blankets were at his waist clearly showing off his well toned chest.

"Malfoy" Carpenter whispered. "Malfoy wake up"

Draco didn't budge. He remained asleep.

"Malfoy!" Carpenter said louder shaking Draco.

"Uhhh! What time is it?" Draco asked but was barely understandable.

"Three in the morning" Carpenter said easily and with a smile.

"Anyone who wakes me up at three had better have a damn good reason or their wand drawn." Malfoy said sitting up.

"I just thought this would be a good time for you and Granger to 'connect'" Carpenter said using hand gestures to show a connection.

"Granger's up?" Malfoy asked wiping his face to keep awake. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Yeah she's up and she looked upset, but I didn't get a very good look at her from where I was. Maybe you should go comfort her" Carpenter suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up."

Half an hour later Malfoy had gotten out of bed and threw some clothes on, trying to make it look like he hadn't just gotten out of bed, then headed down to where Carpenter had said Hermione was.

"Granger?" Malfoy said as he got closer to her. "What the hell are you doing out here at this hour?"

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing out her, or up for that matter. You don't strike me as one to get up this early." Hermione asked getting up.

"Uh…I uh…had some things I had to prepare for."

"Right. I know you well enough that there is no class that would get you out up at three in the morning." She laughed.

"Heh, true." He said " I needed to talk to you. About tutoring." He said when she looked confused.

"Yeah about that." Hermione started. "What classes do you need tutoring for?"

"I never said it was for classes Granger." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" she said looking alarmed.

"Well you see there is this girl that I want to go out with, but she's too stubborn to ask out right now. So I need your h-hel…h-help." He stuttered.

"Wow did that hurt?"

"A little actually" he said.

"What makes you think that I can help you?" she asked him.

"Well she's just like you. Except different…more my type." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"That's not what I meant Granger. You're just not my type." He said. "And I want to take her to the Christmas ball so…"

"So you have about a month?" she asked. "I don't know if I can help you."

"Thanks" He said looking hurt.

"That's not what I meant Malfoy."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked her

"I mean that I am not the best person to come too for advice about this."

"You'll do fine." He said. "Come on Granger"

Hermione thought about it for a minute. He must be pretty desperate to be asking her for help. This was too good to pass up on and someone had to help that poor girl that he wanted to ask out. Who knew maybe he would change for this girl…then again probably not. Then she had an idea.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it" he said in one breath

"I have this friend that I want you to go out with for awhile."

"Granger, if you wanted to go out with me all you had to do was ask. See I knew you wanted me."

"Her name is Valerie; she's a sixth year and a Ravenclaw. She's also a big fan of yours. She called you a…a 'super hot, mega sexy love god' I do believe."

"Wow." He said with a smile

"Yeah well I tried to set her straight but…" she said. " So are you going to do it or what?"

"I guess. What could it hurt?" he said

"Fine. I'll meet you today after classes." Hermione said.

"Ok. By the way are you ok Granger? You looked kind of depressed when I walked up." He said using the most caring voice he could force.

"Heh, I'm fine." She lied.

"You're lying Granger."

"What do you care?"

"Tell me."

"No way. I'd sooner tell Rita Skeeter! It's personal." (I think that's how to spell her name)

"Calm down Granger. Good God" He said holding his head. "Some people have rough lives."

"Out partying again?" Shed asked him.

"Heh, yeah. Come on Granger you can tell me." He smiled.

"I don't trust you."

"Well that wasn't obvious at all." He said as the cold wind blew his hair out of his face and he held his pounding head. "But you will."

"Right." She said and they started back towards the castle in search of heat and Asprin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys sorry its been so long but I've been busy with school  Anyway here you go and don't forget to Review Lol

Chapter 4:

Malfoy and Hermione came to an agreement that they would meet once a week for tutoring, well that's what Malfoy called it anyway, but Hermione needed time for studying too, not to mention she had her own life, as _she_ called it. Malfoy agreed to the arrangement, not that he had a choice, but wanted more time together with her.

Hermione smiled as she walked to her first class of the day. She knew that Valerie was in her class and she would be so happy when Hermione told her about Malfoy, minus the tutoring. Hermione loved to make people happy; it was her goal in life to make everyone happy even if it was at her expense.

"Valerie, I have good news for you." Hermione said when she finally met up with Valerie.

"What is it?" Valerie asked excitedly.

"Malfoy has agreed to go out with you. I can't promise how good it will be or how long he will go out with you but he's yours."

"That's great!!" Valerie shrieked clutching onto Hermione. "Oh thank you! You're the best!"

"Yeah, ok. Can you let go?" Hermione asked, her lack of comfort clear on her face.

"Sorry. When will he ask me out?"

"Uh…later today." Hermione made up. "I think."

Valerie squealed again and ran off to tell her friends that she was going out with Draco. Hermione watched as Valerie showed her happiness with one of the biggest smiles that she had ever seen. How could someone have fallen so badly for such a big jerk? Hermione swore to herself that she would never fall for a jerk like Malfoy.

Later that day was the first meeting for Malfoy and Hermione. As far as Malfoy knew Hermione said that he would need a lot of work before someone like her would even consider going out with him.

"So Granger what's our first lesson?" He asked with a weird smile.

"Well… let me ask you something Malfoy. What do women want from men?" Hermione said

"Sex?" He said with a smile, and her eyes closed while she was trying not to reach out a smack him.

"No.." she said letting out a breath and opening her eyes. "Communication. Girls I know want to be able to talk to the guys they are dating.

"Really?" he asked shocked. "Like what about?"

"Like what they like…uh school…anything." She said like it was obvious. "Let's try. You start."

"So Granger how's school?"

"Its going great." She said

"That's nice. Hey you were right this is really working." He said sarcastically.

"Well Malfoy, how many times have you had sex this summer?" she asked sarcastically.

"17 and a half" he said with a smile.

"I didn't really want to know." She said looking into his eyes. "How's your father doing?" she asked smugly and saw him twitch and clench his hand.

"So Granger how was your summer? You never did answer me." He said changing the subject.

"It was fine." She said looking away. "So stop asking me. How are you supposed to get your girl in time if you don't focus?. It's already starting to snow!" She said working herself up.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Anything." She said she said releasing a sigh.

"what can I do to prove that you can trust me?" he asked seriously.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." She said.

"I _can_ be a good guy when you get to know me." He said.

"Fine. When you do something that proves to me that I can trust you I'll let you know." She said. "Now can we get back to your 'lesson'?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" He asked with a seductive smile.

"Why did you twitch when I asked you about your father?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked

"I…just do." Hermione said realizing that she was being nosey.

"I don't trust you." He said with a smile

"Yeah I noticed." She said looking away from his silver-eyed stare. "by the way, Valerie is expecting you to take her out tonight."

"Oh, well thanks for committing me." He said with a laugh. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Have you ever once told someone you dated or slept with that you loved them?" she asked without thinking.

He thought for a minute. "No I guess I haven't. But, hey, maybe I'll change." He said.

"Yeah, when centaurs fly." She said.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows challengingly and they continued with their small talk.

Two hours and many questions later they ended their session.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a date to get to." He said standing up. "See you later."

"Yeah…right. See you." She said looking out the window at the rapidly falling snow. _Maybe he will change_ she thought. This was the first time she had ever learned everything about Malfoy.

Hermione started packing her stuff away as Malfoy watched her, an idea coming to him.

"Hey Granger. I was thinking of asking Veronica…"

"Valerie." Hermione corrected rolling her eyes

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway I was going to take her to a party tonight. You want to join?" He asked.

"Uh…I don't want to ruin your date."

"Oh come on. Have you ever been to a Blaise Zambini part? There's always so many people I probably wont even see you." He said.

"Then what's the point in going?"

"To have fun and to meet new people." HE said trying to think of a reason she might go.

Hermione thought for a moment then reluctantly agreed that she would go. _What could it hurt_ she thought.

Later that night

The party was in full swing. Everyone was talking loudly to the people next to them trying to be heard over the loud music that was playing. Hermione was surprised to see so many people from different houses actually getting along. The fact that most of the people there were drunk helped explain that fact. Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy and started to walk towards him but was stopped by Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Pansy yelled at her and Hermione flinched. "What made you think you were good enough to attend this party?" Pansy slurred showing just how drunk she was.

Hermione was at the verge of tears. Pansy's harsh words reminded her of that terrible night when she was raped by that awful man. Hermione quickly turned around to leave but ran into the very muscular chest of Draco Malfoy who had snuck up behind them and heard the whole conversation.

"I invited her Pansy…so back off" he slurred his threat showing that he was just as drunk as Pansy.

Pansy stuck her nose in the air and stormed off in search of more alcohol.

"Sorry 'bout 'er" He said pointing in the direction of which Pansy was just standing.

"Malfoy you're so drunk" Hermione said and he just laughed. "Where's Valerie?" she asked worried about Valerie.

Just then a very drunk version of Valerie walked up to the two. The dress she was wearing hung down her chest far enough to reveal her bra.

" 'ey ther Herrmioneee." Valerie said mispronouncing her name.

"Oh my! Valerie are you ok?" Hermione said surprised to see Valerie drunk.

"You tryin' to steal my man?" Valerie asked pushing her red hair out of her eyes and leaning toward Malfoy as they started to make out.

"uh…no way." Hermione said disgusted.

"See ya Granger." Malfoy slurred as he put his arm around Valerie's waist and led her towards a secluded room giving a wink to Hermione before leaving.

Hermione had had enough. She got her things and left. She was obviously wrong about Malfoy. There was no way that he would change.

The next day Hermione gave a chuckle when she saw Malfoy. He obviously had a horrible hangover from the night before as he walked around with his head bent down and wore sunglasses over his eyes to block out as much light as he could.

"Granger?" He asked in potions holding his head.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione chuckled.

"Do you know a potion for Hangovers?" He asked cringing in pain.

"Yes I do." She said not looking at him

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked annoyed.

"No I'm not." She said plainly writing down some information in her note book.

"Come on Granger please?"

"Malfoy as far as I'm concerned you got what you deserved, drinking that much." She said finally looking him in the eyes and shaking her head.

He looked pathetically into her eyes and gave her the puppy dog face and she sighed.

"Do you promise to quit drinking like this?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. If it will get you to give me the potion." He said and they shook hands, then she told him the remedy, and he thanked her and headed to his cauldron to make the potion.

A week later the snow had started to pile up as winter started to settle in for the season. This meant that Draco didn't have much time to get Hermione to fall for him and according to her he still had work to do.

"So how exactly did you plan on asking her out?" Hermione asked at there next meeting.

"Well I wanted to ask her at the dance. I'm still working on what to say."

"You? Not know what to say? I thought that was impossible" She said with a smile.

"Well not everyone is as confident as you." Malfoy said.

"Me? I'm probably the least confident person at Hogwarts." She said

"Why? You're smart and caring, friendly and even beautiful when you're not trying to out smart people." He said before he realized what he had said.

"Wow. Was that almost a compliment?" She asked.

"Yeah, well." He said. "That's what friends do right?"

"Friends? I never would have thought that I'd hear you call me your friend." She said shocked.

He smiled his acknowledgement and continued to stare into her eyes. This past week they had become closer to each other even without the lessons. They met during the week just to hang out and get to know each other better.

"So...uh… you do know how to dance right?" She asked.

"Yeah…well enough anyway." He said.

"Good because that is one thing that I cant teach you." She said not looking at him.

"You can't dance?" He asked with a smile.

She just looked at him waiting for the laughter that didn't come.

"I'll teach you." He offered standing up and holding out his hand.

She looked at it for awhile as if it were going to bite her, then took it standing up.

Malfoy instructed her to put her arms around his neck as he placed his at her waist, and felt her flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So relax." He said. "Trust me."

"It's not that." She said looking away from him as they started to move slowly in a circle.

"It has something to do with what you're not telling me, doesn't it?" he asked

She didn't answer but nodded her head and looked away.

"Will you tell me?" he asked and she shook her head. "How about after I prove that you can trust me, you tell me what your secret is?" he suggested.

_Why do I care? _His inner Draco number 1 said. _All I want to do is get her to fall for me and get her to the end of the year dance and shag her in between. _Said the voice. _But something is bothering her and you think you can help. _Said inner Draco number 2.

"I don't know Malfoy." Hermione hesitated.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are. You're meant to be with me and I'd love nothing more than to dance with you forever," He said all of a sudden.

Hermione's heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. "What?" she asked.

"That sounded good right? I think that's how I'll ask her out." He said smiling at how she had reacted. His plan had worked to make her forget what was bothering her.

Hermione blushed. How could she possibly think that Malfoy was talking with those words to her? Just because he had changed a lot in the last couple weeks didn't mean she had. She was the same old mudblood that he had hated since he met her. Malfoy would never say that to her, not that she cared, right?

_You envy Valerie don't you? _ Said inner Hermione number 1. _You've fallen for Draco Malfoy and would love to trade places with her wouldn't you? _The voice continued. _No I couldn't have possibly fallen for Malfoy? Could I?_ Said inner Hermione number 2. _But you have. _ Said number 1.

"Malfoy, I think your lessons are complete." She said letting go of him.

"What? But I've only had a few lessons. Are you sure?" He asked, what was this he was feeling? Sorrow? Anger?

"You're ready." She said. "You weren't as bad as I thought you were." She said looking ashamed. "And it's time we went our separate ways."

_Yes! _Said Draco number 1. _She's fallen for you. _ He felt happy at this realization. _But she's only fallen for you because of the bet. _It reminded him. _You're not acting like yourself. Yeah right, you haven't thought of the bet in weeks. _Said Draco number 2. _That was you._

Malfoy was so deep in thought that he hadn't even realized that Hermione was packed up and leaving.

"Hey Granger, You want to hang out tomorrow." He asked before he could stop himself.

"Are you sure? You only have a week before the dance, you sure you want to be seen with me?"

" Sure what's the worst that could happen, wait don't answer that." He said and she laughed. "Plus I still have to earn your trust" He said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled back and turned around to leave. _Why does he want my trust so badly? _He thought. _Did he want to know what happened to me so badly, or does he just want someone to trust him?_ She continued her train of thought on her way to the Gryffindor Common room with a puzzled look on her face.

A/N Again I'm sorry for the delay but here it is. Oh by the way sorry if Draco seems too OOC but that's the way I want him to be, after all he is doing it for a bet. Or is he? DUN! DUN! DUN!!! (Sorry about that it's a little late and I'm loopy!!! YAY!!!) lol I'll try to update soon.

Iluvdolphins


End file.
